


Merry Xmas!

by M801



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M801/pseuds/M801
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was inspired by the hairstyle that Lardo has in this post http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/126542276197.<br/>and Merry Xmas!!!!</p><p>For larger images  http://imagizer.imageshack.us/a/img905/5892/3hjJ11.jpg and http://imagizer.imageshack.us/a/img908/2867/nimaw3.jpg</p></blockquote>





	Merry Xmas!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punkpadfoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkpadfoot/gifts).



              

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the hairstyle that Lardo has in this post http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/126542276197.  
> and Merry Xmas!!!!
> 
> For larger images http://imagizer.imageshack.us/a/img905/5892/3hjJ11.jpg and http://imagizer.imageshack.us/a/img908/2867/nimaw3.jpg


End file.
